Of Slushies and Showers
by Dave2380
Summary: Puck's begun to notice that Mr Schue is totally hot, so when he's Slushied by all the gleeks in Mash ups, he's going to need help cleaning up. Little does he know what's going to spring from his actions. Will/Finn/Puck Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Dave2380.

Distribution: only.

Reviews: Are love and cookies, so feel free to send me some.

Rating: M for Man on Man sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Glee or any of it's characters, this fan fiction is just for fun.

Of Slushies and Showers.

Okay so here's the thing, I do not do labels, of any kind, well apart from Badass, but that's just cus I am, ask any of these losers who walk the halls and they'll testify to that. But, and don't you hate how there's always gotta be a but, it's like the most annoying thing in life, but I did always think of myself as straight. When I thought about it, I mean you know, you're surrounded by all these fine chicks and you know they're totally checking you out. So I took it as granted that having sex with a bunch of women into the triple digits made you straight, I mean it's like a fundamental rule or something. Guy who fucks chicks = Straight, yeah?

But then I joined the glee club, more out of boredom than anything else, and maybe a little out of this competitive thing I have about Finn. I totally have to one up him whenever I can. He's like annoyingly nice and people like him, I mean hell even Hummel likes him despite the Slushie facials and dumpster tosses. They don't like me though, nah they fear me, Puckzilla, destroyer of nerds, champion dumpster tosser. Man I have gotta work on not losing the thread.

So I joined the glee club, and you know I was kinda enjoying it , I mean hell at least it was something to do besides see how many of the Cheerio's I could part from their panties. That was before I started noticing Mr Schue. I knew him of course, had Spanish with him, one of the few classes I graced with my presence. To be totally honest I thought he was kind of a pansy, I mean he's one of those talky talky talky people, they gush about their feeling and try to work things out by mediation and shit like that.

But like I said I started noticing things, like how he was kinda built under those lame Vest and shirt combo's, how he could totally glide across the floor in a routine or during choreography for ours, and the man looked Damn Good in that tux he wore when we were doing the whole Acafella's thing. Then there were other things, like he actually gave a damn about us kids, he'd listen to our shit and try to help, and he practically always had Finn at his desk at the end of Spanish class dealing with another thing he couldn't quite get the hang of. Pfft he thinks Spanish is hard? He should try learning Hebrew….

So I started noticing stuff about him, how he moved, how he was built, how his ass looked, just stuff really, that's when I noticed something else about him, he made Finn light up like a Christmas tree whenever he talked to him. So of course then I got really interested, I mean one upping Finn is like my favourite project. Yeah the guy's meant to be my be my best friend, but sometimes there's just something about him that makes me want to fuck his girlfriend or mess with him a little, yeah so it makes me kinda a douche, deal with it.

So when he got a Slushie facial from all of us, well I knew he was gonna have to clean up, and well I totally had no problems with getting a better look at the fineness that would be Mr S completely naked, and wet, definitely wet…..

Look I told you I totally don't do labels, I mean it's not like it means I'm a fag or anything.

The dude was not a happy man, I swear I could hear his cursing from out in the hallway, good thing the school was empty, I mean you don't want impressionable kids hearing that kinda language right? Not like any of it was new to me but you know still.

I gotta admit that yeah I can clear a path through the halls just with a glare but I have like mad stealth skills when I have to . And yeah sneaking up on a naked teacher you kinda have the hot's for does require the cat like grace of a Ninja.

Gotta admit though it was totally worth it, the man is smoking hot. He's got a long lean body, I'm not talking like porn star muscle, a dancers body I guess. And the fact that he was bent over under the showerhead trying to get all that sticky corn syrup crap out of his hair. Never gonna happen, I mean it took Rachel's help to get it out of my hair and I only have a Mohawk to worry about. But man that ass was fine, high and tight. I wanted to get my hands on that ass, and I always get what I want, provided I want it bad enough.

And boy did I want it bad.

I decided to lean against the wall at the entrance to the showers, he wouldn't see me until I wanted him to, plus he'd think I couldn't see his junk what with the partitions and stuff. Genius idea yeah? I must have spent way too much time with Rachel cos I swear her theatrical bent is rubbing off on me.

Ok , assume the position, smirk, and action. " You know you'll never get it out of your hair alone, that crap takes like six rinse cycles to shift. " He kinda peered at me myopically, as the corn syrup melted in the water and stung his eyes, and that crappy shampoo from the lost and found probably didn't help. That shit stings if it gets in your eyes.

" Puck, what are you doing in here? " He ducked his head under the spray trying to rinse the syrup and shampoo from his eyes. Clearly it wasn't helping. " Man, I don't know how you guys deal with the clean up, this stuff is like glue, I'm kinda wondering if it'd be possible to torch the damn machine….. "

I chuckled, who knew Mister S had an attitude, " Thought you could use a hand, it took Rachel to help me get that shit out of my hair, and I don't have all those curls to worry about. "

He blinked more water out of his eyes, " Yeah that's not such a good idea Puck, for one thing I'm your teacher and it'd be kinda inappropriate, and for another you'd get soaked. "

" Dude, inappropriate is like my middle name, and my clothes won't get soaked if I'm not wearing 'em, you know? Lighten up Mister Schue. " I hauled my shirt over my head, slipped out of my sneakers and dropped my jeans, man I love going commando, talk about freedom. Socks are always a problem though, there's like no sexy or fast way to slip those off.

I tossed my clothes onto a bench and rolled my shoulders back, " See, no clothes, no problem. " I could see him checking me out, and he actually kind of looked interested, so I headed into the shower and grabbed the shampoo bottle. " Puck, Noah… this isn't really a good idea. "

I snorted as I flipped the shampoo bottle open and squirted some into my hands, " Good ideas suck, now turn around Mr Schue, let's get that shit out of your hair. "

He turned around and I began working the shampoo into his hair, those tight curls of his were soft and wet, Washing someone's hair can be such a freaking turn on for both of the people involved, apparently Mr S was no different, judging by the contented sigh that slipped out of him.

" You know I haven't had anyone else wash my hair for me in forever, it's such a simple thing but so… satisfying. " His voice was low as he stepped away and ducked his head under the water again. " I picked up the shampoo again, only to have him turn round and take the bottle from me. " You know Noah, I think it's your turn. " He squirted the shampoo into his hands and stepped into my space, those hazel eyes of his sparking mischievously. His hands were busy working the shampoo into my Mohawk and scalp, but his eyes burned into mine. It was so freaking intense and a major turn on. I could feel the blood starting to rush towards Puckasaurus. And breaking eye contact I noticed I wasn't the only one getting turned on by this. "

I let out a moan as he spun me gently under the spray and started rinsing the shampoo out. Which was probably the last moment I could possibly have backed out. You know if I'd actually have wanted to like that was ever going to happen. I opened my eyes to see a smirk that could rival any of mine as he closed in for a kiss. And man it was a good one, one of those kisses that start off slowly, both of you taking each other's measure before it escalates into one of those probing exploratory kisses that descends into a frantic clash of tongues and teeth nipping on lips, before you pull back cos your seeing fucking stars and can't breathe.

That kind of good, fuck yeah, and having his hard cock throbbing against my own was pretty damn good too. New, different but good, real good. I felt his hands trailing down my back to rest on my ass and cup it. " Fuck, that was good, nice to see you live up to your reputation Noah. "

I reached down and grabbed his cock, the full throbbing nine inches and squeezed slightly, " Dude, my name is Puck, no one calls me Noah anymore. " He hissed slightly and leaned into me, his mouth settling on my neck as he licked and nipped and sucked. It was fucking hot, I wondered if this was how chicks felt when I was making out with them, fuck I hoped I was this good. I fucking whined like a bitch when he stopped to whisper in my ear.

" My name is Will, not Dude, and while Puck at least has some literary connotations to it, I happen to think Noah, is much, much hotter. " He punctuated each word with a lick or nip to my neck. Fuck it, if he wanted to call me freaking Shirley I would have answered to it in that moment.

I went weak in the knees, fucking embarrassing but man it was hot, he held my weight easily as we moved against the wall. His hands slipping to Puckasaurus and exploring it, moving easily over each of my nine inches, when his hand wrapped around me and began to work me it was fucking awesome. The water sprayed down on both of us as he jerked me off with one hand and squeezed my ass with the other. His voice was low and fucking dripping with lust as he worked me in a regular rhythm, I swear it felt like he could go for hours.

" This is going to happen Noah, the question is, just how far do you want to go. It can end with this or it can go much further. "

The bastard planted another one of those toe curling kisses on me, his rock hard cock digging into my hip, Stars exploded behind my fucking eyes, like the death of a freaking galaxy. He pulled back with that smirk, and no way was I going to back down from that. I slipped my hand over him and watched as the smirk faded to a lazy smile.

" You aren't the only one with some mad skills Will. " I worked him with the same rhythm he was using on me, " I can take whatever you got, and then some. " I saw his eyebrows raise inquiringly. " Oh yeah, prove it badass…"

I turned us around and pulled back just enough to drop to my knees, I was so not backing down from that challenge. I mean I've gone down on women before, it couldn't be that much harder on a dude, heh I was soo wrong about that. His long, hard cock bobbed in front of me and I began to lick my way around the head, I heard him let out another one of those happy little sighs and decided that as long as I could get those out of him I had to be doing something right yeah?

Turns out blowjobs are hard, you have to worry about breathing and gagging and stuff. You can't just ram the damn thing down your throat and bob up and down, I totally have a new respect for chicks with no gag reflex, but I kept getting those happy little sighs so I kept going, adding a hand to cup his balls, and that got a moan from him. Happy little sighs are one thing, but that fucking moan was hot. Rolling his balls in my hand got more of those moans and he braced his legs and shuddered. I was so fucking hard it hurt and I moved my hand to his ass, circling a finger round his hole. That got a moan twice as low and fucking even more amazing.

" Fuck Noah, that's some damned convincing proof, I am so damn close to losing it. Which leads to the age old question, spit or swallow? "

There was no challenging smirk there, no need to prove myself, but fuck it, if you go so far then why fucking pussy out this close to the end? I kept sucking on him and working on him till his hands flew to the wall in an effort to hold himself up, I felt his cock throbbing and his balls jumped in my hand as he came violently and I swallowed it. Kinda salty but I really don't get the fuss that chicks make over the whole swallowing deal. Although that may be cos I'm usually buried to the hilt in them when I do it. Huh, so that's what's with the hands flying out to the wall.

He slid down the wall with a glazed look on his face. " That, was fucking mind-blowing Noah. Now how do you want to finish? "

Just the thought itself was freaking hot, the idea of those lips or even better , that ass wrapped around the Puckasaurus was so fucking amazing. His eyes were boring into me as I mulled it over. " I think I want to fuck you into the wall Will. Think you can handle it? "

He chuckled, " Well it's been a while since College but I'm game. You're gonna have to work on stretching me though, I can't afford to have that thing rip me in half…. "

He gazed hungrily at the Puckasaurus, his hands twitching with the urge to touch it, work it, possess it, I could feel his hunger like it was my own and I pressed him against the floor of the shower stall, my fingers heading towards his hole as I slowly ground against him. I could feel him getting hard again and I kissed him, feeding on every moan that escaped his mouth.

This was so much easier, fucking is my thing, I am the Zen fucking master of fucking chicks till they ruin their sheets as they come. Hell I've even done chicks up the ass before, it's that much more work getting them to give it up but damn it's good. The only drawback is the prep involved, you gotta stretch em out first, cos there is nothing sexy or hot about some chick, or dude in this case, howling as you slam yourself inside of them.

I finally got the hang of kissing Will, the key is to overpower him, then he'll give it up, but fuck if he doesn't fight for it. Breathing through your nose is the key. Who knew? He was so freaking tight as I eased the first finger in, I almost lost it at the thought of having that ass clamped around my cock. I probably shouldn't have added the second finger so soon but he never broke the kiss, so I kept going. I worked him open slowly and hit a bump inside him, it made him moan and buck under me. So you know I had to do it again, and again as I scissor my fingers. He bucked under me with each jolt of that thing…. The prelate? No _prostate that's what its called. Heh Finn tried to say his mom had hers out, man if he could see me now…._

_I figured Will was ready for a third finger and I made him squirm under me, teasing him by working his prostate, this'll teach him to doubt my badassedness… He was looser now but not loose enough, why is there never lube when you need it._

_I wasn't the only one thinking that cos he broke off our kiss just long enough to growl out " Shampoo. " before kissing me again. I managed to reach up and grab the shampoo without breaking the kiss, cos yeah I am that awesome. It was cold and thick but it'd have to do. I smeared some on my fingers and began to work it inside of Will before I began slicking it across the Puckasaurus._

_I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, he nodded at the unspoken question and I began easing myself in. Still so hot, and tight, this was fucking amazing. He held himself still until I managed to work myself into him all the way. Then I felt his legs wrap around me and we were back to more of that raging animalistic kissing, but this time he was the one whimpering and conceding defeat. I set a slow rhythm at first until I heard him grunting, so I upped the tempo, aiming for that little lump, trying to get him to buck under me like before. Man did it ever work, I felt him clenching his ass around me and I just completely cut loose. Trying to fuck him into the floor literally, trying to fuck through him. I couldn't stop and just kept fucking him until I felt my load building and shoot up me and into him. The world flared white as I came and slumped on top of him in a boneless heap._

_It felt like it took forever for my heart to stop trying to beat it's way out of my chest, Will lay under me sticky and panting, he must have shot his load when I did, our eyes met and he smiled. No challenging smirk. No daring implicit in his eyes. Just a sated, satisfied, look. " Been way too long since I've had some fun like that. Thanks Noah. "_

" _No problem Will. " I managed to roll off him, slipping out of him as I did. He shuddered at the sensation and hissed slightly. " Although I could live without that particular part, why pulling out is sometimes worse than working it in I'll never know."_

_He stepped under the stream of water, watching as it sluiced his cum from his body, letting the water wash all over him. Still smoking hot, with that just been fucked look and a slight tremble in his legs. " Fuck Noah I think I'll have to boost energy drinks from Coach Sylvester's office just to make it home. "_

" _I aim to please. " I levered myself up and slipped into the next cubicle. Leaning against the wall I waited for my own legs to stop trembling, come on, mind-blowing sex wipes both of you out, don't you know that? Loser._

" _So why? I mean this is kind of the opposite of what the whole school would expect of Puck. What prompted this? "_

_I shrugged, " You're hot, I've noticed it for a while, you actually give a damn about us, and you have a killer ass, why not? So I figured why not take a chance. I saw what I wanted and I went for it. And if I want something I go for it. "_

_He looked at me, nodding in understanding. " I get it, it's all about the challenge, the thrill. Wondering if you can do it just because it's difficult. I've had my share of moments like that. " He stepped out of the shower and headed towards a bench with a towel and a set of sweats on it. Drying off quickly he threw me the towel._

" _So college? " I asked with a smirk on my face. He looked at me and grinned, " I dabbled, well I did a little more than just dabbled but shh it's a secret. " I walked over to him and took hold of his hand before he could pick up his sweatpants. " Here, I'll help. " I figured if I was never going to get another chance at Will I might as well sneak a couple of extra kisses out of it._

_Well more than a couple actually, turns out you can get 3 toe curling kisses out of Will before you get his sweatpants all the way on. I was kinda disappointed at only managing two when we got the sweatshirt on him. But we made up for it while I got dressed. Damn if that man's lips aren't addictive._

_He pulled back from our last kiss after I finished hauling my shirt back on, " So what now ?" he asked._

" _I dunno, I never thought beyond the sex, I guess we just go on as usual, of course if you want another hookup then I'm cool with that. "_

_He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded, " Yeah, I think that could work Noah. "_

" _Dude, if we're wearing clothes then you gotta at least call me Puck. "_

_He chuckled and it was warm and happy and all kinds of things that you just can't y'know say. I turned round and started heading out of the locker room._

" _Hey Puck," I turned and he had his teacher face on, " Don't forget that Spanish assignment. " I nodded and walked away " Later Mister Schue. "_

_So yeah I might have lied a bit back at the start, you know about the whole labels thing. I mean yeah I'll answer to Badass, but for him I'll answer to Will's._

_FIN_


	2. Chapter 2

I probably should have just pushed him away, told Noah that nothing would have happened, been Mr Schuester.

But being Mr Schuester is tiring, draining, quite frankly it's exhausting. Mister Schuester has a kid on the way and an emasculating bitch of a wife who sucks all the joy from his life. Mister Schuester is always having to put up with Sue fucking Sylvester and her craziness, not to mention Emma and her ocd-ness, and Ken's paranoid fear that he'll steal Emma away from him.

Even being Mr Schue is tiring, working on routines for the glee club, dealing with Rachel Berry's constant drama and irrational belief that everything is about her, Mr Schue has to watch and stand back as the cute goofy quarterback knocks up the head cheerleader. Mr Schue has to deal with lack of team spirit, and having diva offs, because Kurt Hummel thinks Defying Gravity should be his. And yeah the kid has a point, he can totally sing, why he blew that high F I'll never know. Oh yeah, I know. He's definitely good, but he has no idea how obvious he sounded to my ears.

But that's not the point, being Mister Schuester is exhausting, being Mr Schue isn't much better. So being Will when I can just enjoy what life throws at me, well it doesn't happen often these days. Will can goof about in the showers. Will can do what he wants.

And to be honest Will has never had good judgement so when Puck of Finn and Puck fame starts hitting on him, well it's as close as Will's ever going to get to getting his hands on the adorable goofy quarterback, with the voice of a soft rock god and those chocolate brown eyes that you can just fall into.

So Will just lets it happen, it's hot and energetic and fun, and it's been so long since he's had any sexual contact with another man that he doesn't even care about the consequences. And maybe there's something similar going on with Noah, because he's different from Puck.

Puck is a punk, Puck is a Lima loser, probably doomed to spend the rest of his life doing Janitorial duties that even Will couldn't stick.

Noah has a sort of light in his eyes. Noah kisses really well. Noah actually registers emotion instead of hiding it behind a sneer and constant mentions of badassedness.

Noah is actually someone worth knowing. Will almost wishes that Noah would come out more, but he doesn't, time passes and it's just Puck.

And he's Mister Schuester or Mr Schue, he doesn't get to be Will.

But that's good because Will has shitty judgement, and Mr Schue or even Mister Schuester would never let a student fuck him in the showers, because that's inappropriate.

But Will would.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Dave2380

only.

Rating: M for M/M sex.

Feedback: Yes please.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Glee. Fox does

.

Surprise in the showers.

It started with that Slushie, the one that Kurt took from me, gripping the cup in both hands before he jerked the cup towards his face, " It's called taking one for the team. " I heard his voice, I saw him Slushie himself, and that's when I knew I couldn't do it to him ever again, I don't think I could even have done it, I'll admit it, I froze. I let him take that big plastic cup and ruin another one of his outfits.

It nagged at me, it was filling me with shame and guilt every time I thought of it, he puts up with so much shit and still hangs onto his principles, but when the rest of the guys on the football team started giving us a hard time I caved, I folded like some punk.

It made me feel really bad, my self respect and faith in myself kind of plummeted. I'm meant to be better than this. I heard Mr Schue's voice in my head, " I'm disappointed in you Finn. " I don't care what you say, I have never heard anything that hurts more than that.

So I figured Karofsky and Azimio had some payback coming. It might not replace Kurt's cravat that he said was ruined but it could make me feel better. So after our Glee rehearsal when we Slushied Mr Schue I decided some payback was in order. Karofsky and Azimio are slobs, they leave a lot of their work out gear in the locker rooms. So I figure I'd mess with their shit, just a little. Maybe a dose of itching powder on their sweats would keep them occupied and out of our hair for a little while.

I thought the school was deserted, maybe there were a few stragglers from other clubs lurking around but I didn't see anyone as I headed to the locker rooms, well aside from Puck, and he was acting kinda weird. Almost like he didn't want to be seen.

Now he's my boy, and I'm his, we look out for each other and I've sat through so many detentions because of him. But he's been acting weird lately and I could have sworn I heard someone muttering and cursing in the locker rooms. I'll admit I'm not the most graceful of guys but I can move pretty quietly if I want to, not like Puck can, I swear he makes a cat look like a marching band by comparison, I can do it if I want to though.

I stayed out of his field of vision as he circled the locker room and headed towards the showers, which is when I realised it was Mr Schue in there, I didn't get why Puck would be heading to the showers and Mr Schue. I still followed though and kept out of sight. I was curious.

I watched Puck lean himself against a wall and then start talking to Mr Schue about how he'd never get all the Slushie crud out of his hair without help, and that's when I saw him. Mr Schue, wet and naked.

Gorgeous, wet and naked. Damn it there it is again? Just when did I start to realise that Mr Schue was such a hunk? I mean I've always admired him, I think of him as kind of a role model, maybe even a father figure. Which is why my brain kind of implodes when ever he's wearing one of those tight t-shirts of his, or those jeans that I swear have to be fucking painted onto his ass. And he's not just gorgeous, he's smart, funny and he actually looks out for us. He makes me feel like I'm special, and I know I'm not the only one who feels like that.

I've never even really admitted to myself that I'm majorly crushing on Mister Schue, so when I saw him, all naked and wet and naked and wet, well I swear I felt like I was going to come in my freaking pants. He's hot on an epic level.

I couldn't tell you what Puck said to him, because there was no way I was taking my eyes off him, I mean how many times do you get to see your teacher who you're crushing on completely naked? But I did see Puck strip off and walk into the shower towards him. Best friend or not, sometimes I hate him, he's all muscly and built and hot looking, not to mention he's hung, and somedays I look at him and just want the ground to swallow me whole for not being as hot as him.

The dude has balls, he just totally started washing Mr Schue's hair, and I heard this soft sigh of contentment slip out of Mister Schue. Then he started washing Puck's hair and they were maintaining this incredibly intense eye conduct before he spun Puck under the water to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. I had to bite my lip to suppress any noise I might have made, especially when there was this sort of heat to Mister Schue's gaze, like he was some hungry big cat like a tiger and Puck was lunch.

That's when things went up a notch, my jaw dropped as they started making out, it was like a war of kisses had been declared and they were both determined to win. When they pulled back Mr Schue had this smoking hot intensity to him, the kind you see when he's totally into a dance routine, but amplified like tenfold.

I dimly heard him muttering something about not calling him dude and that he thought Noah was much hotter than Puck, which I kinda didn't get for a couple of minutes, but by then they were both jerking each other off and making out and my brain had completely shut down to everything except the sex they were having.

" _That should be me…"_ I remembered thinking that when Puck dropped to his knees and began sucking on Mr Schue's massive cock, he was playing with his balls and Wil….Mr Schue was making these amazingly erotic moans as Puck worked on him. I heard him asking Puck if he was gonna spit or swallow and saw him slam himself back against the wall as he came, careful to make sure his hands didn't clamp onto Puck's skull so he wouldn't face fuck him and accidentally choke him or something.

Even during hot sex he looks out for his students, I saw his eyes roll up into his head as he slid down the wall of the shower area, eyes glazed, breathing heavy. His voice was deep and kinda hoarse as he asked Puck how he wanted to finish. It took every ounce of strength I had not to moan when I heard Puck say he was gonna fuck him into the wall.

My view wasn't so good anymore, all I could see was Pucks ass as he blocked my view of Mister Schue, I heard him moaning under Pucks ministrations, I could only imagine what it felt like to have Puck stretching him open. After a while Puck started working himself into Mister….Will.

I was pissed, and jealous, I kept thinking that should be me in there fucking Will, thrusting into him like a fucking jackhammer, but I was too gutless, I didn't even dare make any noise as I watched them, hell I was too gutless to even whip out my dick and jerk off to it, even though I felt like my dick was gonna explode and my balls would turn blue and fall off.

They just kept moaning and it got harder and faster and I swear I had never heard Will sound hotter than when he and Puck came. Two massive grunts sounded from the pair of them before they collapsed into a boneless heap.

That's when I left, as quickly and quietly as I could, I ran to the nearest restroom and jerked off quickly, drinking in every fucking detail I'd burned into my mind till I shot my load. And all I could fucking think was that I was such a coward, that maybe if id shown myself, it could have been me in there with Puck and Will having mindblowing sex.

Fuck I think I'm gay for my teacher and my best friend. Man someone is out to get me, first getting my girl pregnant, oh fuck, I didn't even think about Quinn. I suck so much

_But not in the way I want to._

_And that's just depressing the hell out of me._


	4. Chapter 4

I can't stand to look at them, Quinn and Puck. Fucking assholes. I don't know who I'm more pissed at , Quinn for fucking Puck and knocking her up when she wouldn't even let me touch her fucking boobs. Or fucking Puck for fucking her, trashing our friendship, and fucking Will.

I'm thinking about that way too much, I can't get Will out of my head, I even tried having sex with Santana, but that was just mechanical, there wasn't any afterglow. I'm pretty sure there's meant to be some feeling involved.

I shouldn't be so obsessed, I mean he's my teacher. And I'm pretty sure it isn't normal to be sort of stalking him, to know that he's started running after glee rehearsals, that he'll just run and run and run until he's winded and gasping.

Until he's at his lowest ebb, his weakest.

His least resistant.

Which is why I find myself sitting on the bleachers as he runs and runs and runs. His t shirts drenched with sweat, his hair's completely soaked and he doesn't just wind himself this time, he fucking collapses. He's barely managed to get to his knees before I get to him.

" I think you hit your wall Mr Schue. "

He looks up, flushed, panting and just nods. " Better than feeling numb all the time. "

He's tired, and weak and hurting and part of me exults, part of me thinks that this is ideal, but that's the angry part, the fucked up nasty part and then there's the other part, the old me that freezes at the thought.

And I'm torn and I just kind of freeze for a moment.

" You ok Finn, you're here kind of late? "

" I was waiting for you."

" Something you want ? "

" Yeah, something I want, something I kinda need, but I don't know, I thought I could be all ruthless and shit, but I just can't do it.

He's looking at me almost as if he needs to hear it. " You, Will. I want you, I need you. Ever since I saw you and Puck in the showers. I kept thinking it should have been me in there, not him. Turns out everything I want he gets first. I'm sick of it. "

He stumbles to his feet. " That's probably going to be my most fucked up decision of the year, turns out I have shitty judgement. But what the hell, if you need this then you need this." He heads for the locker rooms.

" Will, you don't have to do this, if you don't want to then it's ok we can chalk it up to me being a dick. I don't want to add to your shit. "

He stops and grins, " Oh you're not, see Finn what no one knows is that I have a submissive streak a mile wide, fuck I had to to put up with Terri for so long. Not to mention all my boyfriends in college took the lead. I'm in charge of glee, I'm in charge of my classes, I like not being in charge of this. So come on, I'm yours. "

He heads straight to the showers, not even bothering to strip before he turns on the water. He peels off his t-shirt and throws it out of the stall, his sneakers are next before his shorts and briefs. He just stands there waiting, watching as I shuck out of my clothes.

He's quiet but there's this heat to his gaze, an electric prickle and it's so fucking hot, all my doubts just burn out of my mind as the blood rushes to my cock.

He's hard too, and I waste no time in joining him in the stall grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head back so I can lick his neck. He whimpers slightly and I just can't help it, I bite down and suck hard. I don't care that it'll leave a mark. I don't care that he's going to have the most livid purple hickey tomorrow. I just care that he's putty in my hands.

I'm in control and I like it, no one telling me to stop, nothing to hold me back, so yanking him towards me and pulling him in I kiss him. It's rough and fierce and he's not giving it up easily but I'm not giving up period.

I can feel it when he admits defeat, gives up, he doesn't probe as much, he just reciprocates. I like it, I fucking love it and I head straight for his ass. Fuck it's high and tight and I'm so fucking turned on at the thought of fucking him that I slip one finger in with no warning at all.

He doesn't even complain, just braces himself as I'm working him open there's just this slow hiss. And it fucking turns me on so much that I work the next finger in, I'm probably too rough but I can't stop, I fucking need it so much. And maybe I'm a bit rough cus I can see I'm gripping his hip too hard with my free hand, it's going to bruise but I don't care cos I've managed to work a third finger in and he's spasming every time as I hit this bump inside of him, and I figure since he likes it so much I'll keep working it.

I don't expect him to shoot his load and fall on top of me, but he's so fucking hot with his eyes blown with an orgasm. It makes me impatient and there's a bottle of shampoo so close, so I just grab it and slick some of it on my fingers and inside of him, he pulls me down onto the floor and grabs the bottle from me, slicking my cock with it, he straddles me, lining himself up before he works himself down on my dick. The muscles in his legs strain as he's slowly lowering himself down on me.

It's so hot and tight, completely unlike Santana. He just works himself down, till I'm completely engulfed in him. He looks at me and growls, " Move for me. "

And I thrust, he moans under the pressure, but the angle's not working for me, so I grunt and grab him by the hips and roll us over so I'm on top, and it's better, deeper, I can set up a rhythm and it's a hard one. It's satisfying and hot and what I want, I need this. And there's no fucking worry about finishing early, I don't need to think of the mailman. I just fuck him hard and plant hickey after hickey all over his chest and neck, grasping his hips hard as I slam in and out of him.

He's mine, and I own him. And fuck it's good. So good that I can feel myself getting ready to blow my load, but I'm ready, it's not premature and it's fucking hot and I swear my brain just melts as I come and he's writhing underneath me in the throes of his own orgasm.

This is an afterglow, this is what it's meant to feel like, heart pounding, blood on fire. I can see it in Will's eyes too, even if he winces as I pull out. Which is when I start to feel bad, seeing all the hickeys I've bitten and sucked into his chest, the hand shaped bruises on his hips

" Fuck, I went way overboard. " Guilt starts to flood over me, this isn't me, it's not what I am. Is it? Am I this guy?

" Lil bit rough, but still good. Nothing to freak out over."

He looks up at me and smiles, " You think you went too far, you're feeling guilty and you don't know what to say. "

" Yeah, I mean I kinda hurt you Will and I don't want to be that guy. I mean look what I fucking did, you're gonna have bruised hips for a week at least. "

He lets loose this rough chuckle, " Yeah well it's not so bad Finn, you are an amazing lay, maybe you got a little overzealous but you needed something rough, you needed to vent, to lash out right ? So I took one for the team so to speak. You can always make it up to me later. "

He let me do that because I needed it, fuck , " Just how far will you go for us Will ? "

He shrugs before squirting shampoo into his hands, " As far as I have to go, although I don't plan on sleeping with any more of the glee club. I think two of you is more than enough. "

I nod and slip into the shower with him, helping clean him up, watching the water sluice down over the hickeys I've given him. " You never did say why you let Puck fuck you. "

He stops lathering his hair for a second, " I guess I was selfish. I wanted something for me, what with Terri being a complete emasculating bitch and Sue's snarking and Figgins with his obsessing over budgets. Sometimes you feel so low and alone that you just take whatever comes your way, even if it isn't who you'd like it to be. "

" You wanted it to be me ? " I had no idea he felt like that, I mean sure I've always kinda liked him, seen him as sort of a friend in teacher form, I never thought that when I was crushing on him, he could have been crushing on me.

He blinks shampoo suds out of his eyes, " Yeah, you have no idea of your own potential yet Finn, you're a leader, you inspire people, you go out of your way to make them feel good about themselves. You're goofy and gorgeous and you sing like a soft rock god. You're everything I could ever want, hell half the school feels that way. And you don't even realise it most of the time. So when I thought you were off limits, naturally I settled for Noah. "

It makes me feel better, knowing that Puck was the consolation prize. " I know you enjoyed it Will, I saw you. "

He shrugs, " Sure it was hot, it was really good, but it wasn't you. " His eyes lock on mine. " And that's what makes the difference Finn."

And it does make a difference, cus I don't really care about Puck or Quinn at this moment, there's just me and Will. And that's enough.


	5. Chapter 5

I fuck up a lot.

I fucked up my friendship with Finn by fucking his girlfriend, I fucked up royally by having really hot sex with my teacher in the locker room showers. It was hot, but I think I kinda messed up. I mean he's kind of a cool guy, for you know a teacher, but you know there was the baby drama and sectionals and…

Well I miss Finn.

I really miss him, I mean I didn't realise how big a part of my life he was until I didn't have him in it any more. Fucking mushy or what ? I mean even when he wasn't there I knew he had my back.

And now I don't have him, and I want him back.

And I _want _him, which is embarrassing. Because you know, I always thought we were bro's, turns out I fucked his girl cos it was the closest I'd get to fucking him.

So now I don't know what to do. I want my friend back but I have no idea how to get him back. I think I'm going to finally have to you know, talk to Mr Schue. He's pretty tight with Finn, he should know if I can fix this.

I hope it is.

I know he's been running a lot lately so after glee I figure I'll just go for a run with him and talk things out. I brought my beat up old sneaks so I figure I can keep up. He's only a couple of minutes ahead of me, so I figure he'll be changed by the time I get in the locker room, cus I don't think I'll get very far in asking for help if he's naked around me, I might just freakin jump him again.

Which wouldn't be bad, but won't exactly help me with my Finn problem.

I really don't expect to see him switching shirts, covered in hickeys with massive bruises above the waistband of his running shorts, hand shaped bruises at that, and I sure as hell don't mean to gasp out loud like a chick.

" Shit, Will, what the fuck happened to you ? "

He looks around, slightly startled for a second before he smiles, freakin' smiles. " Hey Noah, nothing to worry about, just a hookup that got a little overenthusiastic. " He slips on a loose t shirt and checks his laces. " So what can I do for you Noah ? "

I switch out of my jeans and into a pair of shorts and my beat up sneakers, " I kinda need someone to talk to, and you're kind of the only one I could think of. I know you started running after glee so I figured I could pick your brain. "

He grins, " Fair enough. Let's hit the track."

He doesn't even bother to warm up properly, mind you with the glee rehearsals I guess he's pretty limber. He sets an easy pace, way easy, I mean I'm on an eight minute mile at the moment. But it's nice to just take it easy for once.

" So I kinda want to fix things with Finn, but I don't even know if it's possible. I mean I fucked up so badly, but I don't want to just give up on like twelve years of friendship over one fuck up, even if it's a really big one. I really miss him and I'll do anything to make it right. "

Will nods, " Well, he's really really angry about it Noah. Really angry, he feels like everything he wants you get first. Sort of a competitive guy thing I guess. He feels really hurt and betrayed by you. And it didn't help that he saw us in the showers. "

Now that stops me cold, " He saw us ? " He never even mentioned it, I would have thought that he'd freak and call me out on it. Why would he do that, I thought we were cool enough that we could talk about anything.

Wait a minute, " Everything he wants I get first, shit he fucked you didn't he ? "

Then everything clicks, the bruises, _" he's really really angry about it Noah " , oh crap. " He gave you those bruises, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Did he force himself on you Will, did I mess him up that badly ? "_

_I don't even remember falling until I realise I'm on my knees. Just the thought of messing up Finn so badly that he'd hurt anyone, that he'd hurt Will. My stomach churns at the thought. Fuck, did I mess Finn up that bad ? _

_Will is kneeling beside me, his hands rubbing small circles on my back, comforting me like I'm a kid. " Honestly Noah, Finn would never do that, he actually offered to back off if I didn't want him. He was just a little overzealous. Everyone forgets just how strong he is, and well accidents happen. A couple of bruises are nothing to complain about. "_

_He hauls me to my feet before continuing. " But yes, he is upset. And confused and angry. I'll have a word with him, I'll see if he'll at least try some mediation, but I can't promise anything Noah. Hell even bringing it up may cost me him. "_

_Shit, " You like him, you want him. Does he know ? " Fuck, if it comes down to a choice between Will and me then I'm sunk, Finn just totally lights up around him. I can't compete with that. Hell I'm not sure I even deserve to ._

_Will grins at me, " Guess I'm not the only one, huh Noah ? Of course he knows. But he hasn't done anything about it. He needs to deal with things. I'll ask but I just don't know how he'll take it. "_

_Neither of us is in the mood to run after that._


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate Spanish, well the subject anyway. Mostly cos I suck so bad at it. Having Will as a teacher though isn't bad. Especially since he's such a hot piece of eye candy. I'm pretty much over my freak out about the rough sex incident the other day. He said he'd had worse and I shouldn't worry. I'll just have to be less vigorous, nah wrong word, cos vigour is good. Oh hell I'll just be gentler next time.**

**I actually want to y'know pinch myself a little. Knowing that Will's totally into me as much as I'm into him, well that's just awesome. Even if him being my teacher means we're going to have to be really careful and stuff. I don't like that idea much, I mean I wont be able to take him to the movies or hold his hand or make out with him in public.**

**Which is kinda all the fun public display of affection stuff . Not that I want to totally trash his life just for the sake of holding hands or anything. It'd just be kind of nice is all. Puck would call me such a chick…**

**What is it with me and my brain. I mean why the fuck do I miss him so much, he fucking betrayed me. I mean I'm the victim here, I'm not meant to feel bad about what he did. He fucked my girlfriend and knocked her up, hell he fucked Will before I did. Does that bother me more than what he did to Quinn?**

**Fuck, it kinda does. It bothers me more that he slept with Will than the fact that he slept with Quinn. Why? I mean he got to sleep with Quinn and I never, yeah we both got to fuck Will, he robbed me of my little Drizzle.**

**But why, why can't I fucking hate him? I thought we were Bro's. I thought he….**

**I thought he loved me.**

**My jaw drops and it hits me. I'm pissed about Quinn cus he slept with her. Her and not me. Fuck, that's kinda deep. I'm pissed at him for not wanting me. I'm pissed at him for fucking Will first. Sure I'm really into Will, but I'm into Puck too.**

**Oh my heads a fucked up place.**

**He's so cute, goofy, adorable, that slightly confused expression when he thinks, it's such a fucking turn on sometimes. I can't believe I'm actually going to fuck up my chances with Finn to help fix his friendship with Noah.**

**I guess having sex with him once is just going to have to have been enough. Damn it. Integrity is a bitch. But I'm supposed to help these kids.**

_**Having sex with two of them is helping them?**_

_**Oh hell, I really need to find a good therapist. Maybe after I bring up the mediation thing with Finn…**_

_**Finally I thought that damn bell would never ring. Stupid classes that I suck at, giving me time to think. Urgh this is lame. I wonder if I can lock the door and make out with Will for a couple of minutes without anyone noticing ? Probably not, man that blows.**_

" _**Finn, do you have a minute ? "**_

_**Or maybe not, maybe he's thinking what I'm thinking. " Sure Mr Schue, what's up ? " Is that too obvious, fuck am I being obvious? Shit the door's open. Okay just relax be cool, teachers talk to students all the time.**_

" _**Puck talked to me yesterday. He want's to find some way to fix things between you two. He knows that you're angry and you certainly have reason to be, but he asked me to ask if you'd be interested in some sort of mediation process? It's completely up to you but I think you might actually benefit from this. I don't need an answer right away, you can have as much time as you need to think about it. Just let me know when you've reached a decision. If you need to talk I'll be in the choir room at lunch. Just think it over Finn. It might be good for you."**_

_**Shit, mediation, Puck wants to try and talk shit out? That is so not him. And he asked Will. Does he know that I know about the two of them? What is he up to ? I'm so lost in thought that I don't even say goodbye to Will, but I don't realise that till I'm in my next class and the teachers nagging me for not paying attention.**_

_**Oh my head is definitely a fucked up place.**_

_**It seems like an age till lunch, maybe Will knows more than he's saying. All I know is my damned head hurts. Looks like I'm just going to grab a sandwich and coke, which sucks cus that Mac and cheese looks amazing.**_

_**He is in the choir room and he's alone. Sweet, I can lock the doors and maybe get to make out with him before I have to talk. Click, click and we're alone. " Hey Mr Schue. " I dump my sandwich and coke on top of the piano and snagging a quick smooch. Stubble feels kinda different, but good different, not weird or bad different.**_

_**Oh crap, he's not leaning into the kiss. Dumb move, kissing him during the day, ok the doors are locked but still. Fuck he's going to go into teacher mode on my ass. Hang on he's smiling, but not kissing me. What the hell ?**_

" _**Finn, not now. I mean yeah no one's around but still, very risky. Besides it's round that time of day for Sue's ninth bad hair joke. So have you thought about mediation with Puck ? "**_

" _**Yeah I thought about it, thought about it so much it's given me a headache. I mean it's so not him. He doesn't do the talking thing. He thinks it's girly and stuff. So I'm kinda sceptical about the whole thing. I mean does he know I know what happened and he's worried I'll tell people or something? Man this headache bites. "**_

_**Will laughs and fishes out some aspirin from his bag, " Here, some aspirin should sort that out. Look I can't go into what he wants to say, because it's for him to say. So you want me to set it up ? "**_

_**I pop two of the aspirin and wash them down with coke. There's always that bitter tang of the aspirin though, makes me grimace with the ick of it. " Sure, sure I'll listen, but it's just not like him. I swear my head feels like it's going to explode. "**_

_**Will's hand slides across my brow, " No fever, have you drank enough water today ? " I nod and his brows knit together, " Could just be stress from over thinking things. " His hands wander to my neck, " There we are, your neck muscles are all tense. Honestly Finn, you shouldn't hunch yourself up all the time. "**_

_**He slips my letterman jacket off and sits it on the piano before passing me my sandwich. " Eat your lunch and let the aspirin kick in Finn. Just try to relax. "**_

_**His hands are on my shoulders, working the tension out, it's really nice and I just sort of relax. " That's a lot better than Coach Tanaka, he's always kinda perfunctory with physiotherapy stuff. This is nice. " He steps back with one fleeting pat on the shoulders and opens the choir room doors.**_

" _**Sorry Finn, lunch is almost over. So I'll set up this mediation session with Puck for tomorrow in the auditorium after last period. There's no glee and no football practice, so you'll have plenty of time to work things out with each other. "**_

_**I sigh, wishing lunch wouldn't end, wishing I could just sit and let him knead all my cares away, maybe even make out a little, but the damn bell rings and I have to get to my next class.**_

_**This blows.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Class is over, everyone else is heading home, for a second I'm really wishing I was one of them. So not a badass thought, but it's honest. Because if I was going home I wouldn't have to do this mediation thing with Finn.

I'm fucking terrified, cus this is all about feeling and shit, and I'm so not into the whole feelings thing. I've always mocked them, said they're for chicks, losers. Fuck I feel so fucking, I don't even know. Scared doesn't even cover it, weak, maybe vulnerable. I don't fucking know, my brain just doesn't want to fucking work.

My feet are doing their own thing though, carrying me to the auditorium, I can see Will, and it feels weird even thinking of him as Mr Schue anymore, especially when I know what its like to kiss those lips, but it's a good weird.

He's like a friend, what with all the glee stuff and the way he looks out for us. I don't know exactly when, but sometime after the sex I started thinking of him as a friend, and that's weird. I don't have many friends, the jocks on the team are just acquaintances, those guys I hang out with at the 7-11 and get blitzed with aren't really my friends either.

Mom and Sarah are family, Santana's a hook up, Quinn's carrying my kid but she's not really my friend. Finn was the only real one I had, until Will.

God that's depressing.

Fuck it, let's do this.

Noah, and make no mistake, it is Noah, not Puck, looks so lost, vulnerable. So unlike his usual swaggering persona, but I shouldn't be surprised. I suspected Puck was nothing more than a mask, something to hide behind. I should know, I do it myself, Will hides behind Mr Schue, who hides behind Mr Schuester, layer after layer after layer.

Will just wants to have fun, to perform to show off really. Mr Schue wants the glee club to succeed, he'll do what he has to for these kids, if it's accepting budget cuts, or handing over a theatre role to a rival then that's what Mr Schue will do. Mister Schuester on the other hand just wants to teach, to pay the bills, have a quiet life. Three aspects of the same person, each wanting something different, each contributing something to the whole.

Slightly schizoid I guess but I'm learning to live with it.

" Hey."

" Hey Will. " He's so quiet, so subdued. He's a completely different person. And I just can't not hug him. Not caring for one second that anyone could see me. " Breathe Noah, just breathe and relax. You can do this. "

He clings to me for a moment, until someone clears their throat. Finn.

He pulls back and nods. " Thanks Will. "

I don't recognise this guy, oh he looks like Puck, but his body language is all off, hunched over and small, and I see him latch onto Will during that hug. He's so ….broken. I don't get it, this can't be Puck. Puck swaggers, he brags, fills the air with profanity, noise, laughs about his conquests, takes bets on how long it'll take to separate a Cheerio from her panties, he sexts Santana in half his classes and just rolls his eyes at detentions and punishments.

I don't recognise this guy, he's like a stranger to me. This isn't Puck, but if he isn't Puck then who is he?

I clear my throat and he pulls back from Will. His thank you is so soft that I wonder if I'm imagining it.

Time to start.

" So, this is how it's going to work, I'm going to sit you and Noah back to back on the stage, I'll turn the lights down and you two will talk. Just two guys sitting in the dark until you talk things out. I'll sit in the back row and make sure that it doesn't descend into another fight. Otherwise I'm completely neutral."

Will leads Finn and Noah to the centre of the stage and sits them back to back before retreating. The lights dim and the auditorium is dim and grey. It's oddly peaceful and relaxing to Finn's mind. Noah squirms slightly before the silence gets to him.

" It's weird, being onstage and not performing. I feel exposed. "

" What's weird is the way you sound, I don't even recognise you. This isn't Puck, I mean your all quiet and not you. It's like someone else is wearing your skin."

" I'm sick of Puck, Puck's a dick. Puck fucked his best friends girl, Puck's a loser who's never gonna get out of this shithole of a town. Puck's a Lima Loser."

" Yeah, but we're all losers."

" Not all of us, and I don't want to be a Lima Loser, I want out of this place, I don't want to be another no hoper stuck here forever. I don't want to be Puck anymore he's a dick."

" So why'd you do it? Why fuck Quinn, why go after Will ? Why the hell do you have to always go after everything I want? As far back as I can remember as soon as I want something you have to have it, so why? I mean I thought we were bro's. I thought we had each others backs against everything. I just don't get it."

Noah laughs, and Finn would move, pull away if it wasn't so broken sounding, so bitter. " Of course you don't get it Finn, you never have. People like you, they always have. Girls look at you and want you. Guys look at you and want to be you. Even without a dad you grew up kinda cool. You make people feel better about themselves just by being you. Take Hummel, we slushie him, we dumpster toss him, call him fag and locker slam him, and he still loves you. Just because you're you."

" You're jealous, seriously, you are jealous of me?" Finn's voice echoes around the auditorium in disbelief.

" Puck is jealous of Finn? Dude seriously, I mean I'm the quarterback but that's it, I can sing a little, and Quinn's hot, but she was in charge of the celibacy club. She never put out, you got more sex in a weekend than I have. So what it was jealousy, revenge, one- upmanship? That's what it was ? You were jealous of me? "

" Yeah I am. See I know what I am, I'm second best, I'll never be better than you. Even when people talk about us it's Finn and Puck. You're like a headliner and I'm just back up. But I wasn't just jealous of you. I was jealous of Will, I was jealous of Quinn, hell I'm even jealous of Hummel. They get to see more of you than I do. Will got to see all the music in you, Quinn got to see you as a boyfriend, hell even Hummel got to see more of you. It's not time or anything like that, they see _more_ of _you. "_

" _You aren't making any sense, I mean we've been friends since kindergarten, how much more of me can you see. What else is there to see? " Finn's puzzled._

" _Everything. All of it."_

" _You just have to look." Finn still isn't getting it._

" _You still don't fucking get it. You're my only friend and you still don't understand. I am completely in fucking love with you. I fucked Quinn because it was as close as I was ever going to get to sleeping with you. I fucked Will because if you and he ever got it on, I hoped there'd be some part of me in there. You understand now? I never fucking admitted it, I never even thought it to myself, but I fucking love you."_

_Finn's voice is so quiet it almost doesn't register. " Oh. "_

_Noah laughs hysterically, " See I fucking bare my fucking soul to you, I rip out my fucking heart and all you have is Oh."_

" _I thought it was just me. " Finn whispers into the darkness._

" _What ? " Noah's laughter cuts off, swallowed by the question._

" _I thought it was just me, I mean I was so mad. Not so much at Quinn, yeah she cheated, and she lied and tried to pin the kid on me, but at the end of the day she was a cheerleader and I can't think of one Cheerio that you haven't made at least one pass at. Kurt and Becky aside. But I was pissed at you, not just cus of the betrayal, but you know cus you slept with her. You chose her over me. It took a while to figure it out after I fucked Will."_

" _Which wasn't cool, I saw those bruises dude. I thought I'd fucked you up so bad that…. Well it fucking broke me to think I could have fucked you up that bad. "_

" _It wasn't my best moment, I was angry and I got kinda carried away. I was really really pissed off and, well there's no real excuse. I was kinda freaking till he told me not to."_

" _So, you love me."_

" _And you love me. "_

" _Yeah."_

" _Yeah. "_

_Noah laughs and it's the first genuine laugh he's uttered in an age. " You could have said something. "_

" _Oh yeah and ended up in a dumpster, covered in slushie, or paintballed again? Besides I didn't know it. Kinda hard to say things you don't know."_

" _Yeah I guess so, and I don't think I'd volunteer for Hummel's life, being slushied once in a while is bad enough, but getting it every day, locker slams and dumpster dives. No I couldn't handle that. I'm not that strong. "_

" _So what are we then, I mean I like girls, boobs are kinda awesome."_

" _Bisexual I guess. Boobs are awesome, but I dunno, guys aren't bad either. I mean Will's hot and you're, well you know."_

" _No I don't know anything, I mean I'm just a guy, you know? I mean you're hot, you're totally built, and your eyes are amazing, but I'm just me. I don't get it. "_

_Noah snorts, " I can't believe you don't see it. You're amazing, you're tall, have good shoulders, you're not as built as me but your eyes are drowning pools of brown, you have a killer smile. You're goofy and adorable and twelve pounds of awesome in a five pound sack. You are so amazing and you don't even see it. And I sound like some sappy chick."_

_Finn chuckles, " Kinda, but I like it. You don't sound like Puck but I like it, it's nice not having you be an ass. "_

" _Puck is a dick, but Noah isn't. I kind of want to be Noah but I've been Puck so long I don't know how, and being in glee and knocking up Quinn's trashed my rep. I dunno who I am anymore. I mean Puck's a loser, but I know how to be him. And if anyone knew about us, well we'd catch so much shit, especially cus we're jocks."_

" _So what we just hide ? I mean it's bad enough not being able to spend time with Will, just because he's a teacher. I have to hide what we are as well ? "_

" _You like him too huh ? Sweet. But yeah, you seriously think we wouldn't catch shit if we were dating ? You're kind of an idealist Finn. You see what Hummel has to put up with, cos he's like the only out gay kid in this town. I'm not gonna sign up for that shit. No way."_

" _So we're staying closeted I guess. " Finn doesn't like the idea much but he has to admit that Noah has a point._

" _Survival tactics Finn. Soon as we get out of this piece of shit town you can scream it as loud as you want, but it's freakin social suicide right now."_

" _It sucks. "_

" _Yeah. "_

_Finn's hand reaches back and finds Noah's. He grips it firmly and squeezes. Noah's tense at first but relaxes after a few minutes. " You're such a sap Finn. "_

" _I don't see you pulling away Noah. "_

" _I don't want to, but there's one thing we haven't thought about. "_

" _Yeah? "_

" _Yeah, we haven't thought about Will, he's totally into you, and you're totally into him too. Kind of sucks to fuck that up."_

" _Sucks big time. "_

" _So why bother, I mean, you're into him, I'm into him. We've both had sex with him. And y'know a threeway is a threeway. "_

_There's spluttering from the back row of the auditorium as Will's brain shorts out at the thought. Finn laughs, it's wicked, low and deep, " Yeah that could work, I don't mind sharing."_

" _Sharing's good, and it's not cheating if there are like 3 of you all in on it. "_

" _Guys I'm glad you've worked out your problem, but I'm not some piece of meat. " Will's voice floats through the darkness as he heads towards the light switches. Finn grins as the lights begin to intensify._

" _Oh I dunno Will you are kind of tasty. "_

" _Besides there's no way anyone's crazy enough to turn down me and my boy." Smirks Noah. Leaning in to kiss Finn, it's slow deep and delicious and Will's brain just sort of implodes at the sight. A strangled moan escapes his lips and Finn breaks the kiss, gazing at Will's lust blown eyes._

" _I think we'll take that as a yes then. " He chuckles, rising up and taking Will's hand as Noah rises up and takes his other and they drag Will into the darkness backstage._


	8. Chapter 8

I want to laugh so much right now, it's all I can do to keep my teacher face on as Mercedes and Santana duel verbally. " The boy is mine. "

If only they knew, that the boy isn't theirs, neither of them have a claim on him. Heh.

I'm not supposed to be enjoying this so much.

Because really the boy, rather the boys are mine.

Oh sure they may hide behind dating girls because they're terrified of being labelled fags, because they don't feel they can be as strong as Kurt.

The boys are mine, I get them naked and sweaty and in my bed. And fuck that's inappropriate for a teacher, but to hell with that.

Yeah I'm selfish, but when I'm sandwiched between the two of them relearning how to breathe, well I can't care less.

Typical selfish Will.

I fucking love it….


	9. Chapter 9

It was Carole Hudson's idea, and it was genius. After Finn had got yet another dismal test result in Spanish, she had come in to school to look into the possibility of Will giving him some tutoring. Will agreed instantly, recognising a gift from the gods when it was delivered. He waived all offers of financial compensation from Carole and mentioned he had actually been considering extra tuition for Finn and Puck anyway, as their grades were less than impressive, he refused to automatically mark them up just because they were having extremely energetic and enjoyable sex with him.

The guys practically mauled him in the choir room at lunch time when he told the two of them. He barely managed to get the doors locked and the window blinds drawn before Finn and Noah began consummating their verbs as the young quarterback insisted on calling it.

At first the tutoring took place in public, most often in Breadstix , sometimes in a deli that Noah introduced them to, always in public with food and witnesses, witnesses were important, because that established that handsome Mister Schuester was tutoring those two poor students who just couldn't get the hang of Spanish. Isn't that nice of him ?

So soon no one really paid that much attention to the three of them and their tutoring sessions, and no one batted so much as an eyelid when the sessions moved to Will's apartment. Carole did insist on having Finn pay for half the bill anytime they ate out, worrying about poor Mister Schuester, all alone in his apartment, so traumatised by his divorce and that terrible abortive relationship with that rather odd guidance counsellor that he didn't even date, just worked and tutored and ran the glee club.

And yes Finn and Noah's grades improved, especially after Will began refusing to make out with either of them unless they could convince him in Spanish, they definitely became particularly adept in the art of talking dirty in Spanish. And of course the more elaborate their demands and requests became in Spanish the more they got.

Will sometimes mused that getting students interested in a foreign language by incorporating it into ones sexual repertoire would make an excellent teaching tool. Of course he was only interested in hearing Finn and Noah fluently whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and that did rather spoil the technique for general use.

And as Noah and Finn became ever more versed in the wonderful subtleties of Spanish, Will found he had inadvertently shot himself in the foot, by the time Finn had received five straight A's and Noah had reached six, he was regrettably forced to abandon the tutoring sessions.

Perhaps long distance running would be the way to go next, he mused on their last official tutoring session. The great outdoors, easily accessible clothing, yup, that definitely sounded promising…


End file.
